


心盲(5)

by mryouyu



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mryouyu/pseuds/mryouyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	心盲(5)

失丧的 挣扎的  
催我知道夜了自然想爱上谁  
整个都市再光亦毋需  
所有伤痛再深仍陶醉

——泳儿《沟渠畅泳》

罪孽始于到家二十分钟后响起的敲门声。  
相视良久，最终谁也没有开口。  
关斌觉得自己像迷途的羔羊在饥寒交迫中寻到了落脚之地，又像误食了毒品无法戒断的瘾君子。总之他又一次义无反顾地扑向了危险的温柔乡。  
张宁的吻是湿润的，带着雨水的腥气，将关斌全然浸泡在里面。然后在气息交换间逐渐变得温热，把他这个青蛙悄悄煮熟。  
“唔使惊，今日星期日，菲佣放咗假。”张宁将手指插入他的发丝间，小声替他打消了最后一丝疑虑。  
关斌便显得更放肆起来。  
他伸手扯掉张宁的领带，肆意地释放出信息素，挺直了逐渐酸软的腰去回应他的深吻。  
张宁喜欢他这样又勇又怯的挑衅。和站在母亲身后沉默着的他比起来，这个样子显得尤为生动可爱。  
魔盒的开启将不知所措的人儿推向他，纵然不知是为了什么，张宁也欣然接受。

他将关斌搂在怀里，半侵略半安抚地吻他的脸和耳垂。待那急躁的吻和身体都变得柔软，再轻轻托住他的臀，让他更贴近自己。  
关斌才觉出一场清醒的情事比发情的兽性交缠要艰难得多。  
舌尖舔舐腺体带来的全身酥麻不断提醒着他，自己正在与父亲的秘书，姐姐的男友行苟且之事。没有路见不平拔刀相助的意外，是一场纯粹主动的偷情。  
可他急需做出些十分出格的事来反击心中的不安。

男人将他压在餐桌上，手从毛衣下摆探入，覆上他的胸膛。带着些许残留的凉意，揉弄他的乳头。  
“嗯……”尽管对方绅士地没有用信息素来催化反应，关斌仍敏感地低喘出声，然后又慌忙抿住嘴，好像能把这丢人的响动收回去似的。  
张宁知道他怕丑，便笑着用吻替他封住他的嘴。  
气温实在低，桌面也冰凉，衣衫被一件件除尽，关斌只有抱紧了眼前人，并小声求他回房间再做。  
张宁装作听不到，专心用唇齿逗弄他的乳头，将那挺立的珠子嘬得红肿，泛着水光，像水果店里刚到的新鲜果实。  
“阿宁，好冻……”  
关斌着实也被自己这声娇俏的求饶惊醒，慌忙避开张宁的视线，欲盖弥彰地眨了眨通红的眼。  
张宁笑着吻他的眼角，然后将人抱起来上楼。

没有情热的干扰，指尖探入小穴的触感并没有太过强烈和滚烫。这样的真实感游走在身体和脑海里，一步步加深罪恶感的同时又叫人忍不住兴奋。  
Omega已经被撩拨得全身酸软，穴内不断分泌出滑液，顺着张宁的手指流进掌心，再沿着手腕滴下，落进床单里。  
指腹在肠壁上反复摩擦按压，熟门熟路去找那敏感点，引得身下的人颤抖着腿根小声喘息。  
关斌不敢低头看那被侵犯的地方，只一手揪着枕头的一角，一手忍不住去抚慰自己硬得红紫的性器。张宁便握住他的手，和他一并换着力度节奏套弄。  
两处要害都在他人手里，宣告关斌彻底被俘。他咬紧了牙关压下呼之欲出的呻吟，像咬住最后的自尊。  
口蜜腹剑的强盗适时地停下手指的侵略，换上蓄势已久的肉刃。  
“啊——”  
于是在进一步的侵略下这自尊也失守了。  
“放松。”穴道还是太紧，张宁怕伤着他，扶着他的大腿根缓慢推进。每一寸软肉都被细致碾过，带来的酸胀的快感最是折磨人。  
关斌无助地望向天花板，从头皮到脚趾都轻微地颤抖着，只觉得后悔也来不及了。  
张宁扶着他的头强迫他看自己，下身干脆一推到底，皮肉碰撞的声音夹着剧烈的羞耻感涌向关斌：“点解唔敢望我？”  
他有样学样地回避他的问题：“问咁多，你得唔得噶？”  
张宁皮笑肉不笑地看着他，“你未领教过乜？”  
“我唔记得了。”他红着脸破罐子破摔地顶撞。  
“我帮你记起翻佢。”说着便掐着他的大腿狠狠撞进他的身体。  
“嗯……”关斌被撞得发抖，却似乎恰是这一下彻底撞断了本就形同虚设的道德枷锁。他终于放肆呻吟出声，报复似地捞住张宁的脖子，狠狠在那上面留下一圈牙印。  
被情欲支配得浑身酸软的Omega的这番狠意在张宁眼里像极了幼狮磨牙，可笑又可爱。他吻住关斌的唇，叫他不得不将呼之欲出的喘息呻吟都屈辱地吞下。  
皮肉碰撞的声音夹着体液被搅动的黏腻声响进一步刺激神经，叫快感一浪高过一浪，将交缠的两人紧紧包裹，几近窒息。  
关斌被顶得带了哭腔，却不管不顾地搂着他的偷情对象，全身心地投入这场罪孽。

他当然知道，张宁这样的人，不会无缘无故接近任何人。  
可他喜欢张宁，程度超过了以往对任何人的感情，甚至超过了他的承受极限。  
若此时此刻他的利用价值可以换来多一刻的亲密，那么被他利用着与被他爱着，并没有本质区别。  
谁又能断定这一切的发生没有夹着一点点真正的心动呢？

“阿宁……”濒临高潮的时候他又一次这样唤他，于半清醒半迷离之中。  
张宁又一次将龟头狠狠顶入生殖腔，换来关斌本能的慌乱挣扎。  
“喂……”  
在最后一刻才释放出的Alpha信息素将高潮推向另一个巅峰，然后张宁拔出性器，射在关斌的大腿内侧。  
黏滑的热液顺着腿根缓缓往下流，关斌颤抖着大口大口喘气，瘫软得挪不动一根手指。  
张宁俯下身，安抚似的吻了吻他的额头。

就这样胸膛贴着胸膛过了一会，关斌突然想起什么，推了推张宁：“你，你下次记得带condom.”  
这是下一次偷欢的邀请。  
“好。”

张宁没入夜就走了，没说是为了什么事。但关斌躺着，看见他对着镜子将领子拉高，盖住了他留的那圈牙印。  
他又有几天要躲着女友呢？迫在眉睫的圣诞恐怕有一出好戏看了。  
这样想着，他忍不住悄悄勾起嘴角。  
张宁离开之前凑过来吻了他的额头，他则捧住他的脸，吻住他的唇。

与Tommy的聚餐约在平安夜，原本想订个高级餐厅，想了想最后还是选在原来的大学门口的日料店。  
Tommy见了关斌几乎喜极而泣，在餐厅门口便拉着他的手不肯放：”我好好好挂住你啊！你系新学校点啊？我睇咗新闻先知原来你系……你系新屋企过得好唔好啊？有冇人虾你啊？“好似王熙凤见了林黛玉，连串的问题珠子一样地掉，一点让人回答的空隙都不给。  
关斌一边被他拉扯得几乎站不住，一边点头说一切都好。  
“我仲以为我地以后都唔会见面了。”Tommy眼泪汪汪，拉着他在熟悉的座位坐下。  
“点会。”关斌抽了一张纸巾递给他，“我前一排忙啲，而家先有时间约你。你呢？过得好唔好啊？有冇拍拖？”  
“有拍拖就唔会同你平安夜出嚟食饭啦。”Tommy终于破涕为笑，故作嫌弃地将他的手推开。  
菜单上仍是熟悉的菜式，只是应季节更替修改了时令套餐。关斌看着眼前熟悉又陌生的人和物，轻轻叹了一口气。  
分明几个月前他们坐在这里时，还只是在繁忙学业中抽出时间参与社团活动的普通大学生，如今他却已经是那个只在报纸电视上见过的家庭的一员，藏着曾嗤之以鼻的肮脏小秘密，味觉逐渐对大众食品产生排斥。  
如果一切都没有发生该多好。

“阿斌？”  
“嗯？”  
“你屋企人系咪对你……唔系几好啊？”  
“冇啊。”  
“你睇起身唔系几开心喔。”  
“我只不过系新学校冇咩朋友，怀念我地以前一齐返学嘅日子。”  
Tommy正要接话，关斌叫来服务员，点了一份他们从来都没有点过的高级刺身拼盘。  
他心知最后端上来的会是质量普通且加工粗糙的成品，只是很想试试这份往日心向往之，却因为要花费小半个月生活费而只能看看的珍馐。  
“哇……做咗杨家大少爷真系成个人都唔同咗喔，系咪你请啊？”  
关斌把菜单递给他，“系啊，想食咩就点啦，不过唔好浪费。”  
Tommy笑嘻嘻地又加了两个小菜，才让店员收走菜单。  
“其实……你好似瘦咗。”等上菜的时间里，Tommy盯着关斌看了一会，迟疑地开口。  
“系咩？”关斌只觉得胸口最柔软的地方被戳了一下，一阵酸胀。  
Tommy托着腮看他，眉头皱起来：“你走哩段时间，学校发生好多事。……同埋大家都知道咗，你嘅事。”  
关斌知道他话里有话，拍拍他的肩说：“唔紧要，你知我系点就得了。”  
“……我只不过憎佢地咩都唔知就乱咁讲。”  
“你又知唔系佢地讲果样？”关斌学他托腮，笑着问他。  
Tommy眉头皱得更深了：“喂呀！”  
“你宜家见到我健健康康咩事都冇，就好放心啦。”  
“……嗯，我知。”

“阿斌啊。”  
“嗯？”  
“如果你系屋企过得唔开心，随时都可以翻嚟揾我。我唔理其他人点谂，最紧要你开心。”Tommy很认真地对他说。  
关斌看着他，心里有种说不出的滋味。  
“好。”他说。

饭后两人又到巷子尾的酒吧喝了几杯，关斌将醉得精神恍惚的Tommy送回宿舍，回到家时已经快过零点。  
玄关处的小桌上放了一个白色的礼盒，里面是一条蓝灰色的领带。盖在上面的贺卡写着简单的平安夜祝福语，落款是张宁。  
这是对他那天的邀请的回应。他们的秘密关系就此建立了。  
菲佣闻声迎出来，询问他是否需要夜宵。  
关斌看了她一眼，礼貌地说不用，然后拎着礼盒上楼。他盘算着有什么正式场合能让他系上这条领带出席。  
最后还是将它拆出来，放进装有抑制剂的那个抽屉，然后去洗澡睡觉。

他一边洗澡一边想，菲佣的存在实在太碍事了，他得找个理由让她离开。

Tbc.


End file.
